ANTopless Waitress
by livteen
Summary: After getting a job at IHOW, Hippo's restaurant, Lexi is trying to make her career up. She learned that some major pop singers started their careers as singing waitresses. Hippo tries many entertainment options from dancing waitresses to finally accepting Lexi's idea of singing waitresses but nothing works. He finally comes up with a better idea.
1. Chapter 1

After getting a job at IHOW, Hippo's restaurant, Lexi is trying to make her career up. She learned that some major pop singers started their careers as singing waitresses. Hippo tries many entertainment options from dancing waitresses to finally accepting Lexi's idea of singing waitresses but nothing works. He finally comes up with a better idea that can attract more clients and might also help Lexi's career.

This is what should have happened after episode "RestaurANTeur", S2E20, on Lexi's side of the story. I highly recomend you watching that episode after reading this story.

-

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Asks Lexi. "Obviosly, after getting rid of the rats."

"Don't worry. I have another brilliant idea." Answers Hippo.

"A brilliant idea? Do you really understand what that means?"

"Don't worry, Lexi. I have seen this work marvelous on the music industry. Many pop singers started their career as this, while also entertaining the clients and making them happy."

"Wow, that sounds great. Are you sure it's gonna work?"

"Fear no more. This is a proven formula. Met me at the dressing room in half an hour. I'll bring the perfect oufit for you."

-

"Topless waitress? This is your big idea? And this doesn't even cover anything, it's just a small blue thong, almost a g-string."

"Don't forget the matching stillettos. They will help you look taller and tonify your legs."

"Yeah, like if anyone will be watching them. I'm not only topless i'm almost naked, my butt is showing too."

"That is what topless girls wear at every entertainment show. Looks like you've never been to Vegas. Now get out there and serve those hungry customers. Trust me, many girls have started their singing careers this way."

"Trusting you it's never a good decision, but i've heard some of those stories too, so I'm giving it a try. If this doesn't work, this will be my last day as a waitress."

Lexi walks out wearing only the small blue thong, ohh, and the matching stillettos. With her boobs and butt and almost everything else showing, she starts attending the tables.

[Continues...]


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi it's about to go out to start serving the clients on her new topless waitress outfit.

She is practically nude. The only thing that makes the difference between nude and topless it's a small blue thong that barely covers her pussy, thank God she shaven there. And her matching stilettos but those wouldn't make any difference if she weren't wearing the thong. Her butt is exposed to everyone because the thong is so thin on the back part that it gets so deep between her cheeks, it can only be seen on the top part. It feels and looks almost like a g-string. The only thing people can't see while looking at her behind its her asshole, and she's not so sure about that. Her boobs are showing bare for everyone to see them, but that's why it's called topless. She must never cover them with her hands or anything. But that's positive cause she will be the main attraction and everyone that comes in will look at her, and not those star genius chefs they had before.

"C'mon girl, those clients are hungry and those tables won't serve themselves." Hippo tells her.

"But, what about the other waitresses? Will they be topless too?" Asks Lexi.

"God no, i don't want more problems like we had with the health inspector. If they find out, you don't work here. But don't worry, i will still pay you and you can get one hundred percent of your tips. So, stop looking at the mirror and start working!"

Trying to relax, Lexi breathes deep. She has never shown her body like this, not in public, and definitely not in front of strangers, but she know this can be the beginning of her great pop singing career. Remembers that Madonna's first job was a topless photo session where she got like $20 bucks, and then her pictures made it to Playboy Magazine. Then to Lady Gaga who was singing on a bar and nobody cared about her until she took off her clothes in front of drunken college guys.

This is her chance. Nothing can stop her. She looks at the mirror for last time.

She has a perfect body. More than that. An ideal body. She will have no problem showing it. Her supreme blonde hair, perfect skin, charming smile, splendid tits, sublime butt, superb body. Nobody can laugh at her. She will have the control and she knows it. She is the best looking girl and that's the reason why she is the only topless waitress at the restaurant. That's why Olive and Chyna are not here. She was chosen for a reason and this is her moment to bright.

So confident about herself, so proud of her flawless body, wearing just her small thong, and stilettos, Lexi walks out to the restaurant and starts serving her tables.

[Continues...]


	3. Chapter 3

As she walks in, Lexi tries to find the first table to take the order. She gets ashamed of being almost naked, showing her tits and butt and almost everything, but she tries to stay strong and do her job. She approaches the first table.

"Wow, I'd lo to have some breasts." Says the customer.

"This are not in the menu." Answers Lexi pointing at her perky tits.

"No, I mean chicken breast, that's what I'm ordering."

"Ok, I'll bring them soon."

"I guess they are so awesome and so tasty."

"Yes you will love them."

"I'm not talking about the chicken."

"Me neither." Lexi winks and leaves.

She knows she has to flirt with every customer because anyone can be that music producer she is waiting for. As she walks away she lifts her butt so he can get a better view of her.

The customer can't stop looking at her butt, her hips moving from one side to another while she walks. One cheek rubbing against the other. Delicious. He loves her.

Another table is waiting and Lexi comes. It's occupied by a couple. At least the guy won't be flirting with her.

"Hi, may I take your order?" Asks Lexi.

"Wow, you are so..." says the girl.

"So perfect? I know!"

"But how..."

"How I look on the back? It's ok, I can show you." Lexi turns around exposing her perfect butt to the couple. She moves her hips from one side to another to show off her flawless body.

"Wow, but how do you get a body like that?" Asks the girl.

"Ohh, you don't get one like this, it's just that I was born perfect. Do you want to order now or prefer to continue admiring my body?"

Lexi continues attending the tables and the clients who arrive at the IHOW restaurant.

"Will that be all of your order?"

"No, I would like something else."

"And what will that be?"

"I don't see it on the menu, but I'm looking at it."

"So, what is it?"

"It's you!"

"I'm not for sale."

"Well, at least can I give you a tip?"

"Sure! Give it!"

"But I want to put it on the back side of your thong." The client takes out a bill and shows it to Lexi.

"I'm not doing that for one dollar."

"Ohh blondie, that's why I love you." He moves his fingers showing Lexi that the bill it's ten dollars, not one.

"Ok, now we're talking." Lexi turns back lifting her ass to excite the customer while he puts the bill on her thong, knowing he will want to put more money next time.

After putting the 10 dollar bill on her thong, the guy touches her butt and spanks her.

"Hey, watch out where you put your hands on, this is prime meat!"

"And this is prime money what I have. I can pay for more."

"Ohh, yeah? Show me."

The guy shows now a 20 dollar bill. "Let me suck your tits and this will be yours."

While thinking about it, Lexi knows it's a gold mine. She can clean this guy if she just continues teasing him. It's more than she would get as a clothed waitress.

"Ok, but do it fast."

The customer approaches and starts sucking Lexi's beautiful tits on her perky pink nipples. They feel great. And tastes even better. He continues sucking more and more and he loves it.

Lexi gets excited, kinda horny. But she has to let the guy. She will get $20 bucks and maybe more if she finds out how to handle this guy. More than what Madonna made on her first job and this is not a one hour photo session. She can make even more money in less time. Starts feeling a little wet down there. At least it's the only part covering on her whole body.

"Ok, enough, I have to attend other tables."

"Well, I still got more money." The guy shows her more bills.

"I'll be right back with your order." Lexi walks away. She needs to cool down a bit. Can't let the customers see her so horny. She has to get away from him. But as she walks, she decides to look back, and notices the customer looking at her delicious butt.

Damn, she loves the attention this job it's getting her, and she's being paid for it. Whoever invented this was surely thinking on her. It's just perfect.

This is the closest she ever been to being famous on a job. It's no time to quit, and why would she? It's perfect! She inhales deeply to cool down because she has to look for the next table to attend.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a very demanding job, but Lexi is not a quitter. She is going to do her best, no matter what.

She attends another table and the guy asks her "can i give you a tip?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, but I want to put it inside your asshole."

"Sorry, but that's an off-limits area."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

The guy shows her the bill.

After seeing the number on the bill, Lexi decides she can make a small concession. "Well, ok." She turns around, facing back to the guy.

"You should bend so your butt spreads. Try touching your toes with your fingers."

Obediently, Lexi does what the guy asks. She feels even more exposed, but she knows this is just the beginning.

The guy moves her thong string to a side, exposing her asshole. Lexi feels a bit ashamed, but she holds on. She knows that even her asshole is perfect. She starts feeling the bill at the entrance of her asshole. Kinda giggles. Then her asshole is pushed open. Must be the guys finger, pushing the bill inside. She tries to be professional and maintain her position. Te finger continues going inside. She's having some pain, but she's also getting horny. The finger is so deep. This must be the end. But no, the finger continues going on and on. Tries to stay still, not moving at all. She's being paid for this and she won't fail, despite what her asshole makes her feel.

The finger starts going back, finally, but at a very low speed. Rubbing inside her ass and leaving the bill inside, so deep.

It's out, and she's so horny again. She wants to run, but she know she must continue teasing the guy. Turns her face to him, gives him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you" she whispers on his ears, and then goes to the kitchen to place the order. Damn, she doesn't know if she can keep it with all this. But she will do her best and continue serving the other tables.


End file.
